


The Upper Hand

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Canon Related, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Flirting, Interrogation, Military Backstory, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, References to Canon, Spies & Secret Agents, Strong Female Characters, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#75): Bound and Safe<br/>+ Challenge #155: Expectations<br/>+ Drabble Cycle #11: Kinks Table 30A: Prompt #21: Restrained</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Upper Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



Peggy watches Dottie with unexpected interest as she struggles in her ropes, trying - in vain, a circumstance she's _clearly_ not expected - to loosen their hold on her. 

The chair she's tied to doesn't even move, nor do any of her restraints, and Peggy knows they won't. She and Daniel had made the knots themselves; he was the only agent she truly trusted to be consistently competent, and she doesn't doubt the sufficiency of their binding. 

Having not wanted to actually choke her, however, the gag in Dottie's mouth is still loose enough for her to make some noise, and eventually Peggy's curiosity gets the better of her.

"Well? Spit it out."

"This isn't a fight you can win, Agent Carter."

"Is that so, Miss Underwood?" 

"I have more extensive training than _any_ of you at the SSR," Dottie declares; then, for good measure: "and I'll have you know I'm _far_ less easy to _seduce_ than your colleagues."

Peggy chuckles, leaning forward to be at Dottie's eye level rather than looking down at her.

"You know, the way I remember it, _you_ kissed _me_ ," she says, her words hot breath immediately in front of Dottie's face.

"You're _not_ a danger to me, Dottie," she moans, waiting for Dottie's breath to hitch then promptly moving away again.

Dottie grits her teeth, and Peggy grins.


End file.
